


Застегнись

by Aleks_Ogneva



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleks_Ogneva/pseuds/Aleks_Ogneva
Summary: Ау, в котором на запястье слова не твоего соулмейта, а твои собственные, появляющиеся лишь в шестнадцать.Просто маленькая зарисовка.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	Застегнись

**Author's Note:**

> Это получилось очень спонтанно и слегка сумбурно. Стиль чуток скакнул, но мне нравится.

Сердце тяжело билось в груди, громко отдаваясь в ушах, заглушая даже топот ног. Оно билось так сильно, что ему было больно встречать ребра на пути, оно рвалось к тому, что был впереди, к тому, что ушел три тяжких года назад, оставив после себя вкус пепла на губах от болезненных и лживых слов.  
Ясные глаза цвета неба до рези вглядывались в темноту, встречая лишь неприятный рисунок, напоминающий беспрестанно извивающихся белых змей. Свет факелов сделал их грязно-желтыми. Но темнота невидимым грузом, огромными руками великана давила на плечи, словно желая, что бы он сдался, что бы застыл, сгорбившись.  
Остальные бежали где-то сзади, это мало волновало, он их не видел, не слышал. Они сейчас были не нужны.  
Он запнулся, выдавая усталость, беспомощность и бессилие, оставшиеся после Лиса. Чужие руки так и не успели подхватить, он не успел упасть, сам справился.  
Впереди раздался взрыв. Сердце забилось еще быстрее, а горло болезненно сжало. Мысли неслись в голове ураганом, мешая, заглушая все, что не заглушило сердце.

Наруто остановился, щурясь. Глаза заволокли слезы от резкого дневного света, а сердце оборвалось, слишком резко возвращаясь в обычный ритм. Где-то рядом стояла глупая маленькая Сакура, уже давно не маленькая и давно не глупая, просто наивная, просто влюбленная. Где-то рядом стоял Сай, предатель или друг, кто знает, просто человек. Чужой. Ямато, замена, копия.  
Они почему-то молчали, хотя, наверное, хотели что-то сказать. Черные глаза напротив, черные, будто могли поглотить и солнце, тоже молчали. А на лице была написана слишком красивая маска, вся пропитанная пеплом и ложью. Он тоже молчал. Молчал, глядя прямо в душу, не веря, не желая, не понимая. Сломанный, побитый, испорченный, использованный.  
Ветер пошевелил тяжелые на вид одеяния Саске, черно-оранжевое, наподобие одежд Джирайи, кимоно Наруто, поднял в воздух несколько листков и пыль от разрушения.

Внезапно он оказался слишком близко. Внезапно Саске встал лицом к лицу, приобнимая, запуская вновь бешеный ритм сердца. Его глаза ни на секунду не прерывали контакт, ища отличия, ища подделку, ложь.  
Надеясь на это.  
Наруто лишь чуть наклонил голову, распахивая душу, позволив себе улыбнуться и откинуть глупый страх. Ему нечего здесь бояться, ему некого здесь бояться. Ведь не этих глаз? Ведь не этой дрогнувшей, словно в осознании, руки?

Наруто пропах гарью, чакрой, кровью. Его тело было изранено, избито и сплошь в кровоподтеках, местами кожа не успела еще прикрыть раны. В его мозгу билось лишь желание упасть, но он не дрогнул. Не позволил, не смог. Заставил себя стать опорой для него, для Саске, ведь кто-то должен. Ведь вкус гари не должен говорить только о лжи.  
Наруто не лжет, он здесь, он рядом, он готов засмеяться от их первого, кажется, объятия в жизни, он готов уткнуться лицом в плечо рядом, чувствуя спадающее напряжение, но он лишь смотрит, смотрит, смотрит в глаза напротив, пытаясь передать свои чувства искрящимися от счастья глазами.  
Запястье, обмотанное поверх яркого рукава кимоно черной тканью и завязанное красной, в цвет пояса, лентой, обожгло огнем, напоминая о начертанных иероглифах.

— Застегнись, — глухо, серьезно, но это все напускное, нет, по-тихому радостно, прошептал Наруто. В глазах запрыгали смешинки, где-то краем он заметил распахнутые одежды Саске, тонкие ключицы, крепкий торс.  
— Ч… — он подавился воздухом, не веря, дрогнув рукой с собственным обмотанным предплечьем. — Что?  
— Застегнись, теме, простудишься, — на полтона громче фыркнул Наруто, ошалев от собственной смелости, положив исцарапанную, всю в запекшейся крови, руку на бледную грудь. Чужое сердце под пальцами дрогнуло, пропустило удар и чуть заметно сошло с ритма.

Черные глаза, холодные и чужие для всех здесь, едва-едва заметно улыбались ему, яркому, светлому, теплому ему, единственному важному человеку.

Какая глупость, казалось бы, «Застегнись», «Что?», просто слова, выбитые на руках тех, кто их должен сказать. Как понять, что это тот, кому ты это скажешь, как узнать, что ты не ошибся? Никак. Случайность, воля случая. Слепая надежда и искренняя вера.


End file.
